Prom With Axel!
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Roxas just wanted to go to sleep......Crack one-shot, based on a song by Hellogoodbye.


-1(One-shot. Based on a song by Hellogoodbye, with the lyrics tweaked just a tad, that I don't own. I also don't own Kingdom Hearts. Hope you guys like, even if it's a little silly.)

PROM WITH AXEL!!!!!!

Roxas trudged tiredly through the castle, first this way, then that way, up these stairs, and so on. He just got back from a very trying mission, obtaining a rare blue-purple diamond from the Cave of Wonders in the outskirts of Agrabah. He, unfortunately, ran into trouble when the giant tiger's head unexpectedly shook with rage and caved in upon him. It took him about an hour of trying to find an alternate exit when he realized he could just portal out.

He finally got to the hallway his room was in, and completely disregarding the brightly colored posters on the wall, he walked to his room, and once inside, threw himself on his bed, and almost fell into a deep sleep. Almost. Roxas felt a rectangular hard something under his stomach, and when he rolled over, he found a CD case labeled "listen to me". Curiosity peaked, he grabbed his CD player from his nightstand, and put the CD in, a little wary of what might play.

The first thing he heard was someone shouting crudely "PROM WITH AXEL!!!!". He winced, lowered the volume considerably, and then listened to the words, which were being sung to a beat. He recognized the voice, but wasn't exactly sure who it was.

"_Prom is coming up, its on the seventeenth of May….And I've got a message that I want to convey…..I'll buy a nice suit and could wear a pretty dress…..You will watch me dance and realize I am the best!!_

_WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?? And dance and dance and dance, and dance and dance and dance WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME??? And dance and dance and dance, and dance and dance and dance"_

Roxas smiled to himself, finally noticing that it was Axel singing(if he could call that singing), with Demyx on back-up, and that it was his friend's crazy way of asking him some sort of prom, or whatever. He wasn't exactly sure that Xemnas would sponsor a _prom_ for his mostly male Organization. He shook his head, marveling at the lengths that his friend would go to just to make him laugh. It actually wasn't a bad song. That was before he heard the end, when the beat faded out, and it was just screaming.

"_AND DANCE! AND DANCE!! AXEL, GO TO THE PROM!! LETS GO TO PROM!! …….PROM WITH AXEL!!!!!!"_

Roxas wondered a bit, especially why Axel felt the need to scream like that, and why Demyx sounded like he was dying. He was a little confused, but he got up nonetheless, and made the familiar trip to his best friend's room. The door was open, as it almost always is, so Roxas let himself in, CD in hand. Axel was lounging on his bed, looking intently at his ceiling, but he looked up when Roxas came in and broke into a grin.

"Roxas!! Hey, your finally back!! How'd Mr. 'WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER??!?!' go?" Axel greeted.

"Shut up, you. And, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Roxas held up the CD in response. Axel grinned some more, and said teasingly "Didja like it? I had to scream so much, I nearly lost my voice, so you better be grateful!"

"You couldn't just ask me like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that? Dear Demyx had fun, too. I swear, that boy knows every song ever made. Like a human jukebox or something…"

"Axel, you are dumber than a hundred chickens….."

"And you, Roxas, make up the lamest insults ever. Honestly……..So………Will you?"

"Will I do what"

"Go to prom with my, stupid!"

"You mean you were serious about that?? There's gonna be a _prom_? Xemnas is allowing that to happen in _his_ castle?"

Axel shook his head, stood up, and dragged Roxas out of his room, and pointed to the nearest bright colored poster, contrasting with the pure white of the walls. Roxas walked up to it, and read "There is to be a dance in Radiant Garden this coming Saturday. Go if you wish. Just don't kill anyone--The Superior"

"Leave it to him to put the funnest event possible in the boringest words ever" Axel remarked as he strolled up next to Roxas

"You suck at talking, Axel." Roxas joked, wincing at the Redhead's lack of grammar.

"Whatever. So your going with me, yes?" At Roxas's nod, he jumped up and cheered, causing Roxas to sigh.

"Your going to embarrass us both , aren't you?

"You got it!!!"

Laughing at his friends antics, Roxas headed to his room, ready to take an eight-hour nap. He threw a tired "See ya, Axel" to his friend, then collapsed on his bed, drifting into a deep sleep, riddled with dreams of the up coming dance. Oh, he couldn't wait…….


End file.
